


The Season of the Bitch

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [5]
Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Crack, Dog(s), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt-Sam agrees to dogsit for Annie and her poodle hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season of the Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 95. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://walkerbaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**walkerbaby**](http://walkerbaby.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd, because I'm embarrassed. Comments and concrit apprehensively welcome.
> 
> Includes implied Sam/Annie and an OCC (original canine character).

A poodle?

Sam had been slightly shocked to discover that Annie had a dog at all; he’d always figured her for a cat person. A creature both strong and independent, yet willing to curl up in his lap and purr. Not unlike Annie herself.

_So much for your superior detective skills, Tyler_

He hated hearing Gene’s voice in his head, but not as much as he disliked the ball of fluff that was waiting for him at Annie’s door.”

Nicole sniffed him once and then growled. Clearly, she felt the same way.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
